The Chatterbox And The Greaser
by LoveSongForDog
Summary: It's such a nice day out for the beach, and yet Kankri doesn't seem to be having fun. Cronus wonders why he is under his dinky little umbrella


_All characters belong to Andrew Hissue, I believe_

_this is my first fanfictions, i am pathetic_

_um , yeah a bit ooc? i have no idea what im doing_

_enjoy tho-LoveSongForDog_

The sun was shining, bound burn all those grey bodies at the beach. Kankri though , was not dressed for the occasion, and had yet to take off his puffy red sweater that made him look bigger in volume . Every often or so, in intervals, he looked up from the book he was reading under his quaint umbrella. Next to him , was a eerily silent Kurloz, who seemed to be enjoying himself just watching about, not that it was readable. To his right, he saw Meulin and Latula in cute , patterned bikinis of course, making some kind of sandy object. Such children… Damara was standing next to them, in something a little more skimpier, tittering about in her foreign language. To his left, a volleyball game had seemed to have started. It's a game the kids had taught them awhile ago, and bashing the ball was other alternative to battling it out. The aim, so far as he had grasped, was for the ball not to touch the ground. Rufioh was referee. Standing on the side line. On one team was Aranea, Meenah and Horuss. The other, Mituna, Porrim and that flirty big idiot, Cronus. Though, Kankri had not seen him use a one liner all day. Such odd behavior for him. He had to be ill, or something. Kankri sighed, going back to a dusty old book on history. A roar of joy erupted as it seemed Cronus has successfully hit the ball over the net. Oh joy… what a fun game. It went over again, Aranea spiking it over and it seemed their team got a point. Yes, indeed, fun… pointless and aimless fun.

After half an hour, the game had subsided. Apparently Meenah's team had won. Everyone seem to run into the water , crashing into it making white foam explode everywhere. The blue deep water intimidated Kankri. It whispered his name in a harsh tone. An uninviting tone. And even though he was of a crabby nature, he tended to avoid the ocean. He muttered something that was only meant to be heard for his ears. Calling it ''stupid'' as if it was alive. Oh but it was alive. Ready to eat him up. He looked up from his book again, but instead of an ocean view , two grey curved stalks were before him. His eyes travelled up them. They curved in and out, smoothly. Finely shaped. He finally made it to the face and-oh it was just Cronus.

''Mr Vwantas , just wvhat do you think you're doing? Staying under the umbrella like that. I didn't knowv you were a vwampire, bud'' Cronus sniggered, fetching a cigarette from the packet from his towel. He lit it up with a click of a finger to activate his lighter.

''I'm just n9t interested in sand getting in n99ks , f9r 9our inf9rmati9n'' Kankri hissed softly, his eyes going back to his book, as he was not interested in a board shorted Cronus. ''And I am not a vampire''

''And I'm not a merman. And anywvay , if you're in the wvater, the sand it just washes away from any noo-''

''I'm not interested in your flirting either, Cr9nus, n9w would you leave me alone. Please.'' Kankri completely shut down whatever Cronus was going to say next.

''All I wvas going to do wvas offer swvimming lessons to one of my best of friends'' Cronus mumbled, and frowned at the same time. He wasn't even planning to flirt with anyone today. He gave a quick grin and wave to Kurloz but then turned his attention back to the bookworm . ''Wvhat do you say bud?''

Kankri frowned. Was he really Cronus's best friend? Suppose Cronus didn't actively flirt with him, as he did with the others. In fact, Kankri always thought Cronus didn't like him, not that he cared, of course. He was so stupid with his stupid smile and that stupid , idiotic habit of smoking. A fucking douchebag in the flesh. The one who usually bullied Mituna. Well, that hadn't happened today. And with his dumb humankin haircut that looked ancient and old fashioned. Those pompous obnoxious horns that zig-zagged all over the place. Ugh. He went back to focusing on reality. Well, everyone did look like they were having fun. And he didn't really want to be left out particularly, so maybe he could just goin for a little bit.

''Is this a scam for 699ndollars?'' Kankri asked, squinting at his finned fellow friend. A bet? A joke? Something that the others would laugh at?

''Of course not you idiot..Wvhy wvould be a scam?'' Cronus smiled and rolling his milky white eyes at same time.

''I'm n9t at idi9t. But it's n9t even a 6et?'' Kankri asked with pursed lips

''No. Kankri, I am really not that untrustwvorthy…'' Cronus just grinned

In the water Meulin called out. ''C'mon Kankri, the water has little fishies in it! It's sorta warm too, just purrrrrfect (✪㉨✪) ''

Kankri sighed loudly. It was more of a ''can't be fucked'' groan. Ugh, he was so not doing this. No way was he doing this. ''Alth9ugh there's a high percentage 9f me dr9wning, I guess I'll c9me in, 6ut only for a little while'' he surrendered, finally taking off the bulky sweater, with struggled effort. His swimming attire included a shirt mind you. This grey skin was not going to get red splotches anywhere. No sunburn for him. He felt a bit empty without his trusty sweater. If he could just wear it into the water

''Atta boy'' Cronus encouraged , puffing out a cloud of pungent smoke, offering his hand to pull up crabby boy. Kankri ignored the gesture, and managed to get up himself. He wasn't an idiot and could easily get up. The two walked over the hot sand, side by side. It burned on the feet, and yet Cronus seemed unbothered by the scorching hot surface underneath them. They reached the shore line, and that's when 'Mr. Vantas' stopped dead cold. Cronus was taking a few sloshing steps in the ocean when he realized one of them hadn't made it. One of them was not like the other. He turned around to see Kankri, just staring at the water, not moving an inch. A confused smile appeared on his face

''Wvhat are you doing Kankri, I thought you said you knewv how to swim'' Cronus prompted, letting his cigarette drop into the ocean. What a Filthy litterer. ''Come on in. Seawvater wvill do you some good, eh?''

Kankri still was staring. Sea water doing him good? He didn't think so. If anything it was do him bad. Worse than okay. He looked as how well Meenah and Rufioh could just be in the ocean, wondering how they weren't so worried about anything. Meenah dived in and out so gracefully. Even Meulin could swim well in the ocean. And Mituna. Damara was doing freestyle. How could he be so cowardly? He looked down at his feet, they were being swallowed by sand and icy water. Covering them as the tide overlapped . Would he lose limbs on this outing?

''C'mon Kan'' Cronus walked towards him, handing out his arm again. Since when was he a gentleman? Wasn't he always the flirting cassanova, a bad one at that. Had he changed? Matured? Such an odd observation. Yes, he really was ill. Kankri's head snapped up . A smiling greaser face shone at him. ''Thanks…'' he mumbled. Very hesitantly, he took the arm, and began to take grubby little steps into the body of water. The ocean seem to nip at ankles. It got deeper and deeper, eating at his legs at a higher and higher level. He would have no legs at the end of the day. Nobody either. He clutched on for dear life . Cronus's arm beginning to feel like a child's floaty toy, like some sort of pacifier. Finally , the water was up to his torso. Dare he move anymore? Couldn't he just go back to the shoreline and be the comforting arms of his book? Cronus began to feel his arm being constricted by fingers. Finger tips beginning to go deeper into his flesh. He frowned. Was Kankri ok?

'' Well, if it isn't o+ur favo+rite chatterbox+x. Welco+me to+ the waters'' Porrim smiled and waved. ''Using Cro+nus as a walking stick I see''.

Kankri immediately let go. He grumbled a little and eventually (and very slowly) lowered his very nervous body into the water. Meulin was wrong, it wasn't warm at all… It was freezing. He shook and shivered. Cronus chuckled a bit. That didn't help him at all

'' あなたは海、小さな男の子を恐れている？ '' Damara sniggered

''Told you the water was fine (•⊙ω⊙•)!'' Meulin said in a matter-of-factly way. Kankri wanted to reply and tell her she was so wrong. So incorrect. He put head into the water, up to his nose, looking at everyone squealing, laughing. Cronus was his back, floating without a care in the world, his vision on the clouds. How could you so carefree in deadly water like this? He felt somewhat safe though. Especially with his friends all around him. He was being very still too , watching the calm waves move up and down in his head. Peace. Nothing to get him. It was much too safe. But he suddenly jumps. Something has latched onto his back. Oh ,he predicted this was a bad idea. What kind of beast had jumped onto his back? He was going to fucking die. It was going to fucking kill him right then and there. Would his friends hear his muffled cries as he would be dragged to the bottom of the sea? Did he really have to die her-

''Hi Kankri(=゜ω゜) (=゜ω゜)''

He gasped. It was just Meulin. Oh thank god. Remember , you're dead already Kankri. He WAS on extra edge today, and that defiantly triggered him. Just a little.

'MEULIN GET 9FF MY 6ACK!''he growled.

''No, no we gotta play a game. Me versus Mituna! ( ^▽^)σ)~O~)''

''THEN WHY ARE Y9U B9THERTING ME?'' Kankri roared. He pointed in the direction of the requested opponent, calming down a bit. ''Mituna is just over there''

''Silly Kankri, I have to get on your shoulders. Then I have to try and get Mituna off someone else's shoulders. That how the game works(*~▽~)''

''I d9n't want t9 d9 that it seems s9 stupid. It s9unds childish and unnecessary''

But it was already too late, as Meulin was trying to reach his shoulders. She thread her legs onto Kankri's shoulders. Ah. May as well do this. Have a bit of fun. He stood up, her weight putting a big pressure on his shoulders. Oh for god's sake. Why was he doing this again?

The opponent was on the other side. Face to face. It was a real showdown from a spaghetti western. The ''baddies'' were a team of Mituna and below, Cronus. With those shoulders he could easily lift Mituna and hold him there. They looked strong. Not buff, just strong. Unlike Kankri's shoulders, whose was struggling a little with Meulin's presence on his.

''On guarde!'' Meulin called out. Mituna sounded a imaginary trumpet. It was time to duel. Wobbly, Kankri stepped forward, trying to stabilize himself from falling over. The other team however rushed towards them. As the battle happened on the top, Cronus just stood there with a silly grin. The stupidest grin that Kankri ever saw. Meulin was arm wrestling and Mituna was desperately trying to push her over. She managed to tickle him, making him wobble. Kankri sighed as he held onto his passengers legs. He felt himself being rocked back forward. He swore soon they would be battling it out with their own horns, like two angry goats. Mituna suddenly grabbed onto Meulins arms, getting a strong hold on her. one easy push to her chest , the pair toppled over.

Kankri could feel himself falling. Crashing into the water. He was stuck. He was trapped. Oh, no no no no. This was bad. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. The water really was swallowing him up wasn't it? It was wrapping around his neck , ready to choke. He was really going to die. No one was going to save him. The salt stung his eyes with intense pin point pain. Goosebumps growing all over his form. It was time to say goodbye. It was time to depart. Oh, but not yet. He felt himself being pull up, by a force. A hand took him by the wrist , his arm being pulled up, his body following it close behind. The surface of the water washed over his face. He gasped for air.

''He's okay evweryone'' a familiar voice called out.

Kankri spluttered. Kankri. You're dead already, remember that. Water was in his lungs. He was going to drown from the inside now. He thought he had a chance to live. He coughed again, almost beginning to have a fit

''Don't wvorry, I'll take him to the shore. I'll make sure he's okay, You all just stay here and play, okay?'' The smooth voice called out again. Cronus put Kankri's arm around his own neck. Staggering, the chatterbox and the greaser made their wobbly way back to shore. Stop being a drama queen, Kankri. You are alive….well sort of.

''I thought you said you could swvim'' Cronus muttered, in a tone neither disappointed or scowled. Just worried. Kankri no answer. Not a sound. He just concentrated on getting back to safety.

Now they were sitting on the rocks. It was later in the day, they were watching out on the sea. The rest of them still in the sea. How Cronus coaxed him to sit here , Kankri didn't know. He rather be back on his towel reading his book again. But here ,wrapped up like a burrito, in Cronus's huge towel wasn't as bad either. They had been sitting here in complete silence for a while now. Quite awhile actually. It was getting awkward, thus making Kankri rather annoyed actually. He had a burning question on his lips. If he asked it know, maybe he wouldn't be so aggravated right now. He would do it. He had to do it now. The curiosity bubbled up inside him.

''Cr9nus, why have you been s9 nice to me? I'm n9t really understanding y9ur m9tives.'' He queried, quietly. His throat was still burning and raw from the sea water.

''Wvhat, I can't be nice to my friends?'' Cronus raised a brow.

''All y9ur friends are here t9day, and yet y9u treat me with much m9re kindness. Like walking me int9 the water, which was really embarrassing by the way. Usually y9u're a dickhead'' Kankri retorted.

Who was Cronus kidding. He was flush crushing on the guy. He couldn't help it. Kankri sometimes was the only one who didn't brush him off. Who didn't avoid him as the flirty man he sometimes was . Sometimes the only one who would listen to him, and had given him talks to make him feel a lot better. He had really grown to like the guy. He didn't want to tell him , not whilst he recovering over a coughing fit. What if he got completely rejected again? Kankri's hand was resting on the rock . His finger tips becoming wrinkled and they curled around the edge.

''Amp9ra, have you died on me?'' he asked

''No, I..'' Cronus really didn't know what to say next

''S9, why are y9u being so nice to me? Is it because y9ur tricking me? Pranks? What d9 y9u want from me? D9 you really want b99ndollars?'' Kankri prompted , shooting his questions everywhere, getting a bit more annoyed.

''It's not that all…it's'' Cronus answered.

Kankri felt a hand on his. It wasn't his own either. It was a slightly bigger than his own. It's fingers curled around on his. Despite shivering from the water before(and a tad of trauma), he felt warm inside. It made him glow a little.

''The reason I was being so nice…is because I kind of like you. I wanted to try something different. I got some advice from others, mostly those Striders. And so, I wanted to try being the nice guy, rather than flirt my way through. Because we all know how great I am at that'' Cronus's voice was covered and dripping with sarcasm. Kankri looked up from staring at the horizon. So Cronus knew he was bad at flirting eh? Finally. A few seconds of silence, and Cronus took that as a rejection. ''I mean, we can always be morails! Or something…I don't know it's just a stupid flushed crush'' he desperately spluttered out , his grip on the other hand getting tighter.

''Cronus…'' Kankri tried to get the fish like troll's attention. Cronus was all over the place, the lack of dating skills starting to show through. Kankri needed him to calm down. He put his other hand on the one that was covering his own.

''Yes?''

''Shut up'' he scolded in a raspy voice, reaching up to reach near the other's face. He pressed his lips onto Cronus's, his other hand resting on fish boy's neck. Cronus mentally grinned and responded well , leaning into the inviting kiss. It was so warm. Kankri broke away for a moment. He stared intently into those white windows for eyes , trying to formulate an appropriate sentence to reply back with.

'' I guess I kind of like y9u too, assh9le. Y9u saved me 9ut there''

''You nevwer told me you wvere scared of the ocean''

Kankri grumbled and went in for the kiss again leaning into Cronus. Cronus grabbed a handful of shirt. Their kiss ,this time, was more intense. Their tongues meeting and grazing at each other's teeth. Kankri aggressively tired battled for dominance. It lingered. Lingered for too long. The memory of almost ''drowning'' almost fading away. The greaser had fallen utterly and deeply red for the chatterbox. And the chatterbox? He did not object.


End file.
